


Please Define Life

by Rikki_Rattus (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, F/M, Glorified Dramatic Monologue, Little plot, Love, Own Spin on Magic, Own Spin on The Many Worlds Interpretation, Rebirth, Souls, The Barrier, The Underground (Undertale), The Void, exp, life - Freeform, little story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rikki_Rattus
Summary: Most people die. Some live after death. Some don't die. Some live in death. The most unfortunate live, but their life is not recognised by their universe. These people do not exist, or the universe does not recognise their existence. These people must claw their way back to  'reality'.





	1. Kicked Out

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME PEOPLES  
> NOW, this is my first work on AO3, my third one ever and the only one I may ever continue. heh

Why, please… this can’t be reality - I studied for my life. This, this is _impossible_. I had so much to live for and I just can’t leave them! Why must this happen and how could I-I let this happen? I-I s-shoul-should’ve known…

 

These were once my words and whilst I would like to say they were for no good cause, such realities do not exit. You see I am the forgotten, not by choice I’ll have you know, but out of situation - but as far as reality does know: I do not exist and being put back into any timestream would require far too much energy. And in current states energy is the one thing I so desperately lack; I hope you never have to experience this. The feeling of being ripped apart, but not being given the relief of unconsciousness or even… death. I was forced to feel every part of my fiber shatter into the wind - have my soul crack and splinter. Such an action would kill any monster. Even a Boss Monster such as me. An even greater deal of effort and constant pains was finding my body… well I knew where my body was - all particles of it - but the effort of getting it in one place and in a vaguely familiar order.

It is a miracle that I have not fallen completely out of sanity and have not gained the mentality of someone at a LOVE of 20.

You helped with this really, being able to write my ramblings down and maintaining some sort of sense of companionship with mere scraps of paper and a pen…

I rarely think of the mortals which I am forced to watch all the time, as they have their lives controlled and taken without their slightest knowledge. Watching a child kill and then love and then die over and over and _over_ again. No, more recently I have begun to pursue all available theories and eventualities that could maintain the pseudo-existence of the void that I am confined to. Currently I have found only one. When I died I did not ‘die’ I am still technically ‘alive’ it is just that the universe refused to see that my spreading dust was still conscious  and that my soul was only shattered and not turning to dust; Therefore the remains of me left ‘reality’ and came here and whilst I do still have no scientific explanation for everyone forgetting me I do hope that I will be able to do _something_ about it.

At least that is what I hope… If there was something I could do I would’ve done it long ago, but that appears to be a dream - doesn’t it? And whilst I would like to say I felt some emotion for those in the cursed timelines I really can’t; It appears that the magic holding me together has only allowed for some functions - creating a situation where my emotions  are muted and my form being so unstable.

 

However I did never expect _this_ to happen, I mean who would’ve thought it? What a sheer unlikelihood that this would happen, isn’t it? kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, neat?  
> I know, I know you are all just ready to throw me to the dogs... BUT I assure you peoples that this is just a start and maybe G will return with your approval?  
> Also lets be honest you want to know what happened.


	2. The First Wall Of Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!  
> Don't get excited this is not going to be a daily, or weekly thing.  
> When I have inspiration or have Writer's Block on my other fic, Everything Stays https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299122/chapters/25280631, you'll see something here.

Yes, I  _ do  _ know that calling you a child is somewhat of an insult. But, to be honest no matter what your age is, I exist…  _ everywhere _ and  _ everywhen _ \- therefore I am technically infinitely old. And as such I am the one being who can call anything a child. I have seen the sun first rise over Earth too many times, Seen the destruction of the Sun, so many as well. Yet… there is only  _ one  _ time stream I do not have perfect observation of. Yours. I can see the past and present in yours, yet only when it is associated to people I once knew. Therefore, as time progresses in the timestream my observations do become worse… My hypothesis is that when all are dead within your timestream that I once knew then I will truly become omniscient.

Nevertheless, this is not the reason you are here, is it Asriel?   
“How do you know that name?”   
Hah, my dear prince… is it so  _ easy _ to forget why you are alive? Well, after what happened to me I am not surprised your memories did not come back immediately.   
“Listen here  _ Old Man _ I have listened to your drivel for too long; Now tell me how to get out.”   
Asriel, patience. Here your magic means  _ nothing.  _ **I** control all in this void. You… you might be able to get out. Here, let me try.   
“What do you me- FUCK, what the  _ hell _ are you doing! Put me down.  **_NOW_ ** .”   
Asriel. My patience can only go so far. Now. Put. The. Vines. Down. We only need to wait a few more moments. However, I must ask; do you like your life? Well… your undeath… Never mind, here he comes.   
“What do you mean? If you don't put me do- AGH”   
There we are. I am sorry dear readers, huh. It does appear that what I say in this… dimension is incorrect, but.... Yes this realm appears on the paper you read. That was… I guess you could say an old acquaintance, my boss’s son to be exact. Well, it was the son. His current form and personality do not match that of the one I knew…

Anyway I am indeed sorry you had to se… read that. Now, It is not like I can simply erase the words written on this paper I suppose that I have to explain myself. I am currently trapped within a void, This void moves through the cracks in my universe to other universes, it moves through a multiverse; for unknown reasons I can not exist my multiverse and traverse through the omniverse. Therefore I am technically not omniscient. But, as I said I can see all types of universes within my multiverse in perfect clarity - much to my displeasure; some universes or even microverses are… different to the one I came from. 

I guess I must explain what a microverse is now. They are not pocket dimensions. Microverses are universes that copy almost all of its content from the original universe, with slight changes, different jobs, slight changes in personality, different love interests. Due to this the sheer amount of microverses is staggering, almost infinite. I had to explain the concept of a microverse as it is not a scientifically or fictionally known term. In science  and fiction when dealing with multiple universes people do not always see that some universes are reliant on a larger one, of a larger one was deleted so would all of the ones that rely on it. This isn’t even the most confusing part of my studies, the worst is when a microverse had its own timelines that constantly fluctuate…

… I do not like silences, even when I am on my own. A sound must be playing, whether my speech on the scratching of a pen.

Despite my observations I have not found a way to freely view one microverse… At one point in time I thought it was my own original universe, it is not. My one was deleted, or is going to be… or is being? I see all. It is hard to distinguish current time to the one playing in a microverse I view. An useful aspect of the ‘locked’ universe, it is constantly either in the present for me or past, I can always find its present.

I am a ghost, the only resident of my own void, there are billions of voids, each with their own residents, I have once felt 4 presences living in one void. I can not see inside other voids, some residents can most likely see me though. I do know that all habited voids have a version of myself in them, at some point in all universes and microverse I can’t find myself, either I actually die, or am sent to a prison. Sometimes I manage to leave, sometimes not. 

Some mortals can visit voids, normally only one microverse’s mortals can visit one void, the locked microverse traverses mine, as well as another. When I said I can see all in my multiverse I theoretically can, I have not proven it by viewing all universes… too much work. Well, I  _ am  _ getting there, infinite amounts of time does make most things possible.

 

Anyways currently I have little evidence to know why paper is now available in my void or how it gets to you readers, perhaps my void is becoming less stable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm gone.


	3. To Ponder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not on a Saturday I know, but I don't think many of you will mind, this is never updated in weekly

Much of the time in this void I do wonder, am I infact insane? When I was indeed alive I thought I was sane, I might have spent too much time with my work, but as the Royal Scientist my life was constantly filled with objectives - therefore I have concluded that when I was alive I did not have a stable mental state, something that ultimately led to this state I am currently in and my oldest son having to look after his brother even when I was alive. Despite this I worry that my time outside of reality has increased the cracks in my mind, To the extent that I gave up trying to get back into reality, now from a scientific point standing in this void is a lot more productive; alas that word, scientific, is the reason why I question my sanity. Being here has allowed my mind’s horizons to expand but at what cost?

When the Prince came to visit I was so… emotionless with him, which is not how monsters should be, monster souls are made of hope, love and compassion - the disturbing lack of it in that conversation and any notes I make to myself in my observations does indeed concern me; yet this concern lessens as moments go on. Much like how my love and emotion has lessened; when I first came here I was emotional at the loss of my family, friends and work, when these began to lessen I assured myself it was only because I could watch over them; even if they weren’t  _ my  _ family. Now it is far too obvious, yet I am far too gone to specifically care.

My lack of empathy makes me wonder how ‘dead’ am I, I am cleary functioning, but on how many levels - whilst a soul  _ should _ be what allows a monster or human to function this is  _ not  _ the case. The Prince, Asriel, is currently a flower - not the goat boss monster he should be and he lives without a soul, leading to his apparent ‘anger’, he acts angrily as he is frustrated at having no emotions and because of his lack of emotions he becomes bored easily. Perhap I have something similar?

I  _ know  _ I still have a soul, I can feel it, yet I can’t draw it out to see, when I do that it burns and my body begins to disappear. The destablisation and cracking of my soul might have made my emotional and perhaps some higher reasoning faculties weaker. Speaking of my soul that is a reasons why I gave up in my pursuit of escape rather rapidly, if I could gather enough excess magic to make an attempt at escape then my soul could quite possibly be at risk, the leap out of this void  could be too much of a strain on it or perhaps it will crack more when I enter reality as it can no longer fight against the pressure of reality, the atmosphere or other magic being near it for excessive amounts of time… that got depressing…

Moving on..

Uh

Well, I don't have something to ramble about…

WAIT.

Of course. Earlier I was telling you on how I classify the omniverse and I came across the topics of microverses and timelines. I believe I might have explained that rather badly; you see a microverse is essentially the branches of a universe, in its simplest terms, you might have been able to deter that from my last talk on the subject, but a microverse is changes in people's lives within their universe. Then we come to timelines, I  _ hate _ timelines. Due to  magic, determination and technology it is possible for a microverse to repeat a set of events, these start from an ‘origin’ where the controller of this power can not go further back in time, with this power they are able to create ‘save’ points, when they die they go back to the save point, or if they want to go back to a save point - the origin acts as a save point. For unknown reasons the user often does not know how to break the cycle and when they reach the end of those events will most likely go back to the origin, a reset, resets can also happen when they die, or if they simply wish to.

As far as I have seen these timelines are the only way for time travel to occur, and a timeline’s cycle limits can be undetermined, but I have never seen a timeline go back or forward more than one year - rendering all effective time travel impossible. This type of time travel also only allows people to repeat events, making the act of studying history or the future so far impossible.

For some reason I feel that you are still confused? Is the void weakening more? Or perhaps your viewing device is becoming stronger, I wish that you readers could reply to my rambling with your own. Ah, your confusion… it’s about… determination? Do you not have that in your universe?

Well determination (DT) is the counterpart to magic. Monsters are mainly magic with little matter, humanity and the animal kingdom is little magic and mainly matter, yet they also have determination. It is the will to do things, similar to hope within a monster’s soul, determination makes humans do it. It appears in different amounts depending on the human's soul, those with red souls have it the most. The will to do anything can reach such immensely large potential that is possible for a human to, either purposefully or accidentally, to create a timeline. The same is possible for expert magic users, yet extremely rare and any monster capable of a timeline is always either in possession of a human soul, about to fall down or has large reserves of DT. More things I have to clean up? Okay, ‘falling down’ is the term commonly used for monsters who are about to turn to dust and die, a coma of sorts. Also DT is toxic to monsters, obviously we have some, but too much and we will literally melt, but with increased determination a monster is stronger, it could be compared to steroids. It is, however possible for a monster to be ‘revived’ with DT. Those that have fallen down can be injected with the substance and even when their souls are too weak to maintain their bodies the DT stops them from dusting, instead their soul contains the melted body. I do theorise that on a perfectly healthy monster this would not be the case, the monster would either reject the DT as if it was a disease or the monster would melt and then die, no falling down, no dust.

 

As I have been speaking I feel the void weakening and wonder if you can ask me questions yet, if there are any that reach me I will enlighten you to the best of my ability.


End file.
